deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
North Korean civil war (私は、キラ / I, Kira)
The North Korean civil war was a brief conflict that began in the immediate aftermath of the fall of the North Korean regime initiated by Christian Atarashimono in January 2017. Chris had previously overthrown three tyrannical dictatorships, with mixed results. Eritrea had a new semi-democratic government formed with an isolationist foreign policy, the Congo was quickly conquered by the DRC, and after the fall of Assad's government, Syria quickly fell under the iron fist of the Syrian Opposition. Wiping out the Kim dynasty and all it's lines of succession had been one of Chris' goals ever since becoming Kira, and on January 16 a "window of opportunity" allowed him to do so. But unlike with the previous three experiments, the nation shattered into several competing factions, which quickly formed into three groups: Those who wanted North Korea to reunify with the South (supported by South Korea, Japan, Australia, the United States, Israel and the United Kingdom), those who wished for an independent, democratic North Korea (supported by China), and those still loyal to the Kim regime. By pure un-luck, the loyalist faction managed to hold onto the nation's entire nuclear arsenal, including the ICBM facilities. On March 21, they made an official statement that if any of their important and/or high-ranking members died of heart attacks, or under any suspicious circumstances, they'd launch their entire nuclear arsenal in retaliation. With millions of lives at stake, Chris had no choice but to let them be. The "Forty-minute War" Despite the fact that Chris never interfered with the loyalist faction, on July 3, the nation began the deadliest nuclear exchange the world had seen up until that point. After the order was given at 10:40AM Sydney time, all 63 nuclear missiles in the loyalists' possession were simultaneously launched at 10:45, and were detected by NORAD three minutes later. The following is a breakdown of what targets were hit in each country. South Korea Starting at 10:49 (also the same minute NORAD contacted the White House's crisis coordinator), a series of KN-02, Hwasong-5, Hwasong-6 and Scud missiles hit military bases across South Korea. The following 13 locations were successfully hit and destroyed in nuclear detonations: Camp Carroll, USAG Yongsan, Kunsan Air Base, Camp Humphreys, Osan Air Base, Camp Stanley, Camp Hovey, Camp Casey, Camp Henry, Camp Jackson, Camp Kim, Camp Red Cloud, Camp Walker A further 6 locations were targetted, but the missiles for them were eitehr intercepted or malfunctioned: Camp Eagle, Camp Market, Fleet Activities Chinhae, K-16 Air Base, Camp Coiner, Command Post Tango The warheads targetted at South Korea were intentionally more low-yield than with further targets, and the combined yeild of all detonations was a mere 130 kilotons. Still, 386,000 South Koreans and hundreds of American military personell were killed and 1,030,000 more were injured. Japan At 10:51, Iwakuni was the first place in Japan to witness what the nation hadn't seen since 1945, shortly followed by other locations around the country. While Japan received more detonations than any other country from a barrage of Rodong-1 and Taepodong-1 missiles, only 8 were on the actual mainland. These targets were: MCAS Iwakuni, Fleet Activities Sasebo, Camp Fuji, Fleet Activities Yokosuka, Naval Air Facility Atsugi, Camp Zama, Yokota Air Base, Misawa Air Base On the mainland, Japanese fatalities numbered 197,000 and injuries numbered 518,000, with a combined detonation yeild of 160 kilotons. Devastation was highest in Okinawa where, starting at 10:55, 10 detonations with a combined yeild of 200 kilotons killed 134,000 and injured 312,000. Locations hit in Okinawa were: Fort Buckner, Camp Lester, Kadena Air Base, Camp McTureous, Camp Schwab, Torii Station, Camp Hansen, Camp Courtney, Camp Foster, Camp Kinser A further 5 targets were spared when their missiles malfunctioned or were intercepted: Camp S.D. Butler, MCAS Futenma, Yontan Airfeild, Fleet Activities Okinawa, Camp Gonsalves In total, the 18 detonations with a combined yeild of 360 kilotons killed 331,000 Japanese and injured 830,000. Among the dead were princes Naruhito and Fumihito, both killed at 10:53 when the outskirts of Tokyo were hit. This left 10-year-old Hisahito as the next in line to the Crysanthemum throne. Guam As the mushroom clouds over South Kore and Japan cleared, two Musudan missiles coasted over the ocean towards Guam. Meanwhile, the White House was in a state of panic and anxiety. President Donald J Trump and his top advisors had all been located and assembled by 10:52 (8:52PM Washington DC time), and after double- and triple-checks confirmed the attacks, and a quick breifing informed them of the situation, a full nuclear counterattack was authorized. By the time Team Kira had become aware of the incoming strike at around 11:00, Britain and Israel had held off their nuclear counterattacks in order to allow a strong American attack. One minute later, Naval Base Guam and Anderson AFB were both hit with 20 kiloton warheads, totalling 4000 fatalities and a further 4000 injuries. Australia Australia had for years been excluded from any of North Korea's targetting lists due to a lack of worthwhile targets, but the appearance of Kira and purging of the Kim regime quickly changed that. At 11:09 a single 20-kiloton warhead detonated over the Sydney suburb of Killara, which Luci almost immediately noted as being suspiciously off-course for the presumed aim point of central Sydney (which would maximise the chance of killing Kira since his location within the city was not publicly known at all). The detonation destroyed Holt High School, which at the time had Lauren, Tom and Indy within it's school grounds. All three survived, however they each recieved around 1800mSv of radiation due to the proximity to the blast, and Tom temporarily went partially blind. The final death toll in Australia added up to 17000. United States Out of 11 warheads launched at the United States, 9 of them successfully detonated between 11:13 and 11:17. The deadliest strike on American soil was a 15-kiloton airburst over the city of Los Angeles, which was known to be a North Korean target even before the war. Naval Base Kitsap, Malmstrom AFB, Minot AFB, Nellis AFB, Warren AFB, Whiteman AFB, Pantex Plant Amarillo and the Kirtland Underground Munitions Storage Complex all received 20-kiloton detonations. The final continental American death toll reached 92,000, with a further 122,000 injuries. Two submarines, 44 SLBMs, 352 SLBM warheads, 400 ICBM warheads and 938 ALCMs/bombs were also destroyed. Israel At 11:13, Nevatim Airbase, Soreq Nuclear Research Center and the Negev/Dimona Nuclear Research Center were all hit with 20kt detonations. The Sdot Micha and Tel Nof Airbases were also targetted, but those two missiles were shot down by Israeli defenses. The final death toll in Israel added up to 5000. 250 single-warhead ICBMs and 20 nuclear bombs were also destroyed. United Kingdom The Atomic Weapons Establishments at Burghfield and Aldermaston were hit with 20kt warheads, along with Faslane Submarine Base and the Coulport warhead stores. The final death toll in the UK added up to 7000, along with the destruction of 3 Vanguard-class SSBNs and 167 nuclear warheads. Other Brussels was initially targeted as it was the headquarters of both the EU and NATO, along with nuclear weapons bases and facilities in France and nuclear-armed NATO bases in Belgium, the Netherlands, Germany, Italy and Turkey, as well as the cities of Paris, Berlin, Ankara, Rome and Amsterdam. All of these were taken off the target list due to a limited number of ICBMs. North Korea At 11:10, the United States launched three Trident II SLBMs, totalling twelve 475kt nuclear warheads, towards the North Korean loyalists in response to the attack. One of them was intercepted at 11:23, the other eleven hit North Korea at 11:24 and 11:25. The cities of Chongjin, Hyesan, Kanggye, Hoeryong, Kimchaek, Tanchon, Sinpo, Hyesan and Manpo were all obliterated, killing 1.4 million almost instantly and leaving nearly 600,000 injured. The Punggye-ri Nuclear Test Site and Musudan-ri missile base were also destroyed, bringing the death toll up a little further. Aftermath TBACategory:Atarashimono Category:私は、キラ / I, Kira